Tied Up
by WhoLockGal
Summary: Inspired by the line "I've been tied up in bed. Not in the good way." Set just after the end of S4A, Killian finds himself in a compromising, yet enlightening, position with Emma.


**A/N: Hello readers! In a strange turn of events, I've decided to step away from my usual Doctor Who/Sherlock comfort zone and try something new. Enter the HMS Captain Swan! Many thanks to TheWheelWeaves and thegirlwhowaited82 for previewing/beta'ing this one.**

 **~0~0~0~**

If anyone had told Emma Swan when she was a little girl that one day she would find herself curled up on her parents' sofa with her head on the notorious Captain Hook's lap while watching television, she likely would have punched them in the face without a second thought. There was no telling what the strangest part of that entire scenario would have been for her: the idea of being with a fictional pirate captain or that of one day finding her parents. Either way, both turned out to come true.

After all of the strange events that she had faced in recent weeks, it was something of a relief to finally have some quiet time. She could only hope that it lasted.

"Are you still awake, love?" Hook asked.

Emma nodded against his thigh, stifling a yawn. It really wasn't like her to be so unguarded with anyone, let alone a pirate. And yet, he wasn't the villainous pirate that she had first met - he was Killian Jones. And Killian Jones was a man with a complicated history (who didn't have one of those?), who had overcome just as much in his life as she had. He risked his life for hers, her parents', and - most importantly - for her son's. Emma trusted him, and she didn't trust easily.

With a contented sigh, she realized that Killian was also a man with one hand threaded through her hair, and a hook draped across her stomach. "Barely," she answered quietly. "I should probably head up."

Killian's mouth quirked up in a slight smile as he watched Emma push herself up and off of the couch, stretching her arms and back. "I'll be off then, shall I?" he asked.

"Off where?" she countered. "You don't have to leave."

"Is that so, Emma? What would you have me do? Your parents are asleep right over-"

"Yeah, so stop arguing with me before you wake them up," Emma hissed, unable to resist rolling her eyes at him.

Taking this as a challenge, Killian jumped up from the sofa and Emma had just enough time to catch the spark of mischief in his eyes before he swept her up and over his shoulder in a fireman's - or in this case, pirate's - carry. A slight shriek escaped her lips before she could help it, but she quickly clamped her mouth shut, again not wanting to wake the sleeping royals, as she allowed herself to be carried up the stairs and to her room, where she was promptly and unceremoniously deposited onto the bed.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Emma rose up onto her knees and reached over to grab hold of Killian's vest, pulling him to her.

"You'd do well to ask me to leave, lass," Killian murmured, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Emma's breath ghosting on his jaw.

"Yeah, like I don't know that," she replied, smirking slightly before crushing her lips to his.

Emma wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment Killian was standing in front of her, and the next she was on her back with the leather-clad pirate on top of her. If she didn't know that he had only one hand, she never would have guessed. It felt as though he was everywhere, his fingers dancing up and down her leg, her arm, her neck. She had barely a moment to appreciate the view as he removed his vest when she suddenly gasped as the cool metal of his hook found its way onto the sensitive skin of her back under her shirt, inching its way toward the clasp of her bra.

Before she could understand why she was doing it, Emma pushed back from Killian, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Emma?" Killian asked, the uncertainty clear in his voice. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Fine," she answered automatically. "I'm fine. But this-"

"Right. I should go." Killian rolled away from her as he spoke, moving to stand.

"It's not like that," Emma insisted.

"Aye, love," he sighed. "Of course it's not."

Emma sat up and buried her face in her hands. "Killian," she groaned. "I'm not good at this, okay?"

"Good at what?"

"This," she replied, gesturing between them. "You, me... _Us_."

Killian's brow quirked at that and he didn't bother to even try hiding the smile that appeared. "There's an 'us,' is there?"

"Shut up," Emma mumbled. "You know what I mean."

"Do I now?" He stepped toward her, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers before gently cupping her face in his hand. "And what's that?"

"You're gonna make me say it?"

"Oh, yes." Killian grinned. "Unless you'd rather that I go," he added, feigning a turn toward the door.

Without thinking, Emma grabbed his hand and pulled, catching the pirate somewhat off guard and causing him to stumble back onto the bed. Before Killian could do anything more than grunt his surprise, he heard the scrape of metal on metal followed by two snaps.

Attempting to pull his arm back down, Killian looked over at his wrist in confusion. Emma had, it seemed, handcuffed him to the wrought iron headboard.

"Love," he began. "If you wanted me to stay, you need only have asked."

"Maybe this is me just making sure."

Killian's face softened when he realized exactly what she was telling him. "Emma, love, I'm not going anywhere. You have my word, I won't run from you."

"Really?" she whispered.

"You once told me that 'home is the place that when you leave, you just miss it.'" He paused, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid that you're stuck with me, Swan."

"Good."

Once again, Killian strained against his binding. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Emma understood.

"My parents are right downstairs," she reminded him.

"Then what was the bloody point, lass?" he groaned.

Emma's face fell. "You said you wouldn't go…"

"And I've no intention of leaving," Killian reminded her. "But perhaps a little help then? My arm is going a bit numb."

"You're discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear," Emma deadpanned.

Killian chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Touche, lass." He repositioned himself as best he could, pulling Emma closer to him and resting his hook on her hip as she yawned once again. "Get some sleep now."

Emma nodded and laid her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, "Good night, Killian."

"Sleep well, love," he whispered, attempting to adjust his shoulder into a more comfortable position before closing his own eyes and resting his head against hers.

~0~0~0~

She could feel it, the moment when he started to wake. There was a sudden intake of breath and his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her more securely into his side. She felt more than heard the slight groan as he stretched sleepily beside her, instantly freezing in place when he was reminded of what she had done.

"Swan?" Killian asked, peering down at the top of her head.

Emma smirked into his chest, slightly embarrassed by her tactics the night before, but mostly pleased with herself for finally managing to keep the upper hand with him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the game, love," he began, pulling his right arm up as far as the handcuffs' chain would allow. "But as I told you last night I would have stayed quite willingly."

She smiled again and lifted her head, finally looking up at him. The sight of him staring at her with that damn cocked eyebrow almost made her roll her eyes. Almost. Instead she brought her lips up to meet his for a nearly chaste kiss, smiling against his mouth as his free arm went immediately around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Once again their lips met, only there was nothing chaste about it this time. Her breath hitched as he nipped her lower lip, begging the entrance that she was more than willing to give.

After several moments of lips, tongues, and teeth, the pair broke apart, gasping for air. Emma appeared to have woken Hook with her actions, not Killian. Grinning slyly at this realization, she lowered her mouth to Hook's shoulder, biting him roughly enough to elicit a moan before she trailed her tongue toward his neck.

For his part, Hook struggled against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to touch her. Instead, he had to settle for using his hook, and put it to good use by nudging her face back up to his so that he could kiss her properly once again as she straddled his waist.

Smiling against him, Emma somehow managed to pull herself away, kissing first his chin and then the hollow of his throat, before kissing her way down his chest, her hair trailing along in her mouth's wake.

"Emma," Killian breathed, enjoying the feel of her on his skin. "Emma, please-"

" _Mom!"_ The voice was like a bucket of ice water. "Mom, are you here?"

Emma's head jerked up as she turned to look at the closed bedroom door. Turning back to Killian, she half shrugged.

"Bloody hell, Emma…"

"Be right down!" she called.

"Swan," he said again, this time more of a warning as her warm weight lifted off of him. "Don't you dare-"

"I promised Henry we'd go to Granny's for waffles," Emma said by way of explanation.

He watched in disbelief as she grabbed her red leather jacket off the back of a chair. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Be good. I'll bring you breakfast," she offered, kissing him quickly before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Swan!" he bellowed after her.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said, looking up from his book when Emma appeared on the stairs. "Is Killian okay?"

" _Swan!_ "

"He's fine, kid," she replied, kissing the top of his head before ruffling his hair. "Let's get some waffles."

~0~0~0~

 **A/N:** **So there you have it. My first attempt at OUAT/Captain Swan. Depending on how inspiration strikes, there could be a follow-up to this. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
